Where Are We!
by Ami Tendo
Summary: Reply to Siverfox's challenge. Kagome and Inuyasha jump through the well to find themselves in another dimension... The Gundam Wing dimension.


This is a crossover of Inu-Yasha and Gundam Wing. It probably sucks but oh   
wells. Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters and never will. (I wish I could   
though *sigh* T_T)  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Where Are We?!  
  
Inu-Yasha stomped back towards the well. He and Kagome had fought over how   
long she would stay in her time- and of course, she'd won again, telling him to   
SIT!  
"Damn her! Why do I always have to look like the bad guy?! I just want to get   
this damn quest over with!" Inu-Yasha muttered, slipping inside the well.  
"Inu-Yasha!!!" Kagome's cry alerted him.  
"Eh?" He popped his head back up to see Kagome standing in the shrine's   
doorway.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kagome sighed. "I just have   
this huge test tomorrow and-"  
"Feh. I don't care. You don't want me around? Fine! I'll just go then." Inu-  
Yasha snorted, going back to the well.  
"Wait!!" Kagome said, reaching for him.  
"What?" He looked irritated.  
"I.... What's that?" Kagome pointed past him, towards the wall. Inu-Yasha   
looked to where she had pointed.  
"What in the seven hells??" He gasped, backing away.  
"It looks like a.... portal.. I think." Kagome carefully walked over to the semi-  
large rainbow colored hole that was plastered to the wall. The portal trembled   
when Kagome touched it. Suddenly-  
"KYAAA!!" Kagome shouted, as the portal sucked her in.  
"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha jumped forward, and grabbed her thighs. Both blushed   
at the awkward position, and the portal took the chance to suck them both inside.  
**************  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome were falling when suddenly….   
THUD! "Ouch! Inu-Yasha get off of me!"  
"Be quiet! This place doesn't smell right. There's a lot of burning metal and   
bloodshed here," Inu-Yasha hissed to Kagome as he sniffed around.  
CHAK! "Don't move and stay where you are!"  
From behind a bunch of metal, a young man about Kagome's age, but a lot   
shorter, stepped out holding a gun.  
Inu-Yasha started to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga, his otoo-san's (1) fang.   
"I said don't move," said the young man with a cold voice.  
"HEERO!"  
This time, a girl with long, brown hair came out.  
"Relena, I thought I told you to get out of here before you get killed," Heero   
said calmly.  
"I am not going to let you kill someone that'd fallen out of some kind of portal.   
Not only that, they look like they came from the past. For all you know, they   
could be your ancestors. and they also look harmless and innocent," Relena   
explained, like as if she was still the Queen of the World.  
During the time Relena was saying her short speech, Kagome and Inu-Yasha got to   
take a look at their surroundings. They seemed to be on some kind of field with   
a whole bunch of broken down machines and scraps of metal. {Duo would   
probably have loved that! (^_^)} But when they both heard Relena say that   
they might be someone's ancestors, they both blushed.   
Relena stepped forward and said, "Hello, my name is Relena Darlian Peacecraft.   
It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
Relena stretched out her hand and smiled. This time Kagome stepped forward.  
"Konnichiwa. My name is Kagome Higurashi."   
She stretched out her hand also and they both shook.  
"This is Inu-Yasha. He's half demon and half human. He's from the Sengoku Period   
or the Warring States Period. Oh, and don't go near him if he's mad unless I'm in   
hearing distance," Kagome told Relena while keeping an eye on Inu-Yasha.   
Inu-Yasha was of course growling at Heero.  
"This is Heero Yuy. He's known as the Perfect Soldier because he hardly shows   
any feelings or emotions. But sometimes I wish he showed more then just that. and   
you don't wanna be near him if he's mad and has a knife or gun with him no matter   
what," Relena said as she looked at Heero.  
"Why don't we all go to my place and discuss this in a less dangerous area?"   
asked Relena.   
All Heero said was "Hn.", Inu-Yasha of course said "Feh.", and Kagome said in a   
pretty happy tone, "Sure! ^_^;;"  
(Several minutes later……)  
"Kagome, why don't you tell me how you and Inu-Yasha met and what you're doing   
now?" asked Relena as they finally sat down in Relena's mansion.  
"Well, Inu-Yasha and I met in a strange way, so I'll make a long story short. The   
first time I met Inu-Yasha he was asleep, pinned to a tree by an enchanted   
arrow. I had awakened him somehow, and later I set him free. You see Inu-Yasha   
had been like that for 50 years. After setting him free he saved me, and then he   
tried to kill me. But then these prayer beads," Kagome reaches out her hand and   
touched the necklace around Inu-Yasha's neck, "allowed me to subdue him by   
saying the word 'sit'."  
Upon saying the 'S' word, Inu-Yasha suddenly falls to the ground face first.  
"Then I shattered this Jewel that had been inside of me and that Inu-Yasha was   
trying to kill me for, so I had to stay and help collect all the shards and put the   
Jewel back together again. Ever since then, many other demons had attacked us   
and each time Inu-Yasha saved me. But then once in a while, I'll save Inu-Yasha   
instead. Along the way, we started to pick up these companions, like a cute   
little fox-demon, named Shippo, and a perverted monk, Miroku. Don't ask -_-;;;.  
"And Inu-Yasha had some personal problems catch up to us, like his ani (2)   
Sesshomaru, he looks like a girl, his already dead-but-brought-back-to-life old   
girlfriend, Kikyo, I'm the reincarnation of her so she tried to take my soul, and   
an old rival enemy of his when Kikyo was alive, Naraku. Most of them are after   
the Jewel, except for the brother. He's after the sword," Kagome says as she   
points to the Tetsusaiga. Inu-Yasha just growled at the mention of the names.  
"Anyway, so far all we found of the Shikon Jewel was this much."  
Kagome pulls out a dark, black, round stone that was missing 1/3 of itself.  
"We would've found a lot more if you didn't always go back to your time to   
take your fucking tests!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Kagome.  
"Hey! If I didn't take those tests, what'd I'd do when I'm supposed to go   
to high school and college if I don't get good grades?! and what would I do for a job,   
huh?! I have another life besides looking for the shards ya know! Its not like   
as if you're gonna take care of me after……wards……"  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha both blushed as they finally think about what they're   
saying. They both start to stutter trying to find an excuse or an explanation   
for what was said.   
Relena sadly smiles at this after looking at Heero. He was as emotionless as   
ever, except there a slight surprise to his face and his eyebrows were raised. and   
there was something in his eyes when he seemed to take a peek at her……  
"Well that was quite a story. You 2 must have gone through a lot together."  
At this the couple blushed even more and more until they couldn't be anymore   
redder. (They looked like tomatoes I think… or redder.)  
"I see…," said Relena. "I wish I can find out more about you and Inu-Yasha."  
"You can. You can actually look up info about us in the library, if they still   
believe in us that is, and… wait a minute! What year is this?" Kagome asked.  
"It's about a 500 years difference from the 21st century and now. And Japan is   
also a pacifist land," answered Heero quietly.   
This surprised everyone, except for Relena, because so far Heero had stayed   
quiet and let Relena talk.   
"Umm…… thanks?" This guy's kinda creepy O_O;;; "Anyway, if you go to   
Tokyo, Japan amd go to this address or what used to be this address, you'll come   
to the Sunset Shrine, that's if it still exists of course. Well, the Bone-Eaters   
Well is somewhere around there and it can take you to my time. There, you can   
visit me, be in peace, and we can talk. ^v^" Kagome replied happily.   
"Now tell me something about you and Heero, Relena," Kagome said  
Before Relena could say anything a rainbow portal opened up about 6 feet   
away from where Kagome and Inu-Yasha were.  
"Kagome! Look! Its the portal we went through," Inu-Yasha shouted.  
"Oh darn! We need to go now. Ja ne! (3) Remember to visit! And when you do, tell   
me all about yourselves ok?!" Kagome said as she started walking backwards   
toward the portal, when Inu-Yasha suddenly grabbed her by the waist and flew   
into it with Kagome still waving goodbye.   
"Good-bye Kagome-chan! I'll remember!" Relena yelled after them as the portal   
disappeared and as Heero looked on with his usual monotonous expression.  
  
--Owari--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1) otoo-san : father, dad   
(2) ani : older brother   
(3) Ja ne : goodbye   
_________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what'd you think? Was it good, was it horrible? E-mail me at   
ami_tendo@hotmail.com . Ami-chan 


End file.
